


(Cover) Pineapples & Promises

by jmazzy



Category: Psych, Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmazzy/pseuds/jmazzy
Summary: byCubbieGirl1723“A psychic, Logan? I mean, that takes sketchy P.I.s to a whole new level. And look.” Veronica gestures widely, encompassing the green letters proclaiming ‘Psych’ across the storefront office. “What kind of name is that? It’s like, ‘Psych, I can’t believe you thought psychics are real.’”Veronica and Logan take a trip to Santa Barbara and cross paths with Shawn and Gus. A birthday gift fic for MarshmellowBobcat.Story @Pineapples & Promises





	(Cover) Pineapples & Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marshmellow Bobcat (MellowBobcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/gifts).

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/timetocareny/48783771038/in/album-72157711037100608/)


End file.
